(a) Field
The invention relates to a manufacturing method for a thin film transistor array panel.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a thin film transistor array panel is used as a circuit board for independently driving each pixel in a liquid crystal display, an organic electro luminescence (“EL”) display, or the like. The thin film transistor array panel includes, a gate wire transferring a scanning signal, a data wire transferring an image signal, a thin film transistor connected with the gate wire and the data wire, a pixel electrode connected with the thin film transistor, and the like.
The thin film transistor further includes a semiconductor layer forming a channel of the thin film transistor and a gate electrode, which are a part of the gate wire, and a source electrode and a drain electrode which are a part of the data wire. The thin film transistor is a switching element transferring or blocking the image signal transferred through the data wire to or from the pixel electrode according to the scanning signal transferred through the gate wire.
Recently, as a large-sized area and pixelization of a display device are demanded, a length of a wire such as the gate wire or the data wire has been increased, but a line width thereof has been decreased.
Accordingly, specific resistance and capacitance value of the wire are rapidly increased and thus there is a problem in that image distortion due to signal delay occurs.